Unseating an incorrect storage canister in an array of storage canisters is a common error that can be made for any one of a number of reasons. For example, the canisters and the enclosures that house the canisters can look very similar, and canisters and enclosures are getting smaller and are packed increasingly closely together. In another example, users can also be inexperienced or can be confused when reading instructions in a non-native language. In yet another example, a user may count from zero instead of one, or vice versa. Unseating the wrong canister can have particularly bad consequences when product redundancy is provided in pairs, and especially when a user unseats a good canister instead.